Citron
Citron is one of the supporting protagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is an anthropomorphic bounty hunter from the future who takes parts in fighting zombies. He was voiced by in Garden Warfare series, who also voiced Kernel Corn from the same game. History ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Citron appeared in Far Future - Day 6 as one of the obtainable plants to protect the players from Plants vs. Zombies 2. He can shoot out plasma balls, and electric plasma balls when boosted with Plant Food. He is in the Fila-mint family. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series Citron also made appearance in Garden Warfare 2 as one of the playable characters on the Plants' side. His primary weapon is orange beam. A L.E.A.F agent variant of him is Agent Citron. He asked the players to set three Cosmic Triangulators to locate his first bounty, the Z7 Imp. Next, Agent Citron asked them to head to Lunar Landing, where the players have to vanquish future zombies. After that, he needed the players' help to rescue Iron Ball and defeat S.H.R.Imp. When the players completed all three quests, Agent Citron congratulated the players and let them open another portal, or meet Dave-bot 3000.1 after all other quests were completed. In Battle for Neighborville, Citron is a playable character of Defend class. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Citron returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as a Plant Hero who leads Guardian and Smarty classes. Background In Citron's introduction comic strips, while Dr. Zomboss attempting to torture an orange, Citron coming to the rescue by using his shield to prevent him from doing so. Plant missions In IMPossible Mission!, Citron, Green Shadow, and Grass Knuckles attempted to foil Z-Mech's and Dr. Zomboss's plan of creating more Z-Mech battle suits by attacking them. They had a fight until Citron used his Spindash to defeat the villains. Zombie missions Citron appeared in Code Orange! Citron Invades alongside Rose and Grass Knuckles to put their flag on the moon, which angered Dr. Zomboss and he sent Rustbolt, Z-Mech, and Brain Freeze to prevent them from doing so. When the Zombie Heroes encountered the Plant Heroes, they had a fight until Z-Mech kicked the Citron ball, knocked both Rose and Grass Knuckles out of the moon. Variants *Frozen Citron *Electro Citron *Iron Citron *Party Citron *Toxic Citron Powers and Abilities *'Orange Beam': Citron can blast a beam from his gun that deals damages to zombies. *'E.M.Peach': Citron can stun all zombies with the E.M.Peach in a radius. *'Hyper Ball': Citron can increase his speed while rolling. *'Spin Dash': He can charge then roll forward and deal damages to all zombies in front of him. *'Peel Shield': A shield that can protect him from incoming attacks. In Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, he can make all plants invulnerable for a turn and then draw a card. **'Mood Shield': A shield that lasts shorter than its predecessor, but it can resist more incoming attacks and has a color pattern to show its durability. *'Nut Signal': A signal that can summon a Wall-nut on a selected lane, and then draw a card. *'Transmogrify': He can transform a zombie into a zombie costs 1. *'Navel Laser': A beam that can grow in power. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies comics'' Citron appeared as one of the supporting protagonists of the Garden Warfare comics series, who helps Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing taking back Neighborville from Dr. Zomboss and his zombie army. Gallery Peel ShieldH.png|Peel Shield Trivia *Citron and Future Cactus are bounty rivals, according to Gary Clay. *He wanted to be a poet, but he can't find a word that rhymes with orange. *It was revealed in the comics, Citron was an orange that is mutated with cologne splash. *His spindash is a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog's ability. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Foods Category:Elementals Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mysterious Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Genius Category:Heroic Creator Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Self-Aware Category:Sidekicks